Upon a soft moon: Kaine falls in love!
by Hatful Hollow
Summary: Kaine, Riboku's body guard is a rather unusual person. A woman of beauty and courage, she has dedicated her life to service to Zhao's greatest hero, following him to any battlefield with unquestionable loyalty. But is this all there is to her? Does she not have a life of her own to live? In a life full of war and tragedy, can this woman ever find the comfort of love?
1. About a girl (prologue)

**Hello reader! This is my debut fanfic on this site. As you can see this is a fic for the Seinen manga series, Kingdom, by Hara Yasuhisa which I am a huge fan of. My reasons for writing this story stems from the frustration I felt regarding one of the series' minor yet considerably important female character, Kaine. I honestly dislike how Hara failed to give this character any form of growth or development. Stagnant is the word I would use to best describe her and with this side story, I plan to make her a more realistic character.**

**This story has a purposely cheesy title but it won't be a cheesy story, you have my promise.**

**\- Sincerely, H.H**

* * *

Chapter 1: About a girl

_Kantan, State of Zhao, 2 years before the invasion of Kokuyou._

Inside the meeting room of a castle, Prime Minister Riboku discusses with his vassals and architects the plans he has for the renovation of multiple cities across Zhao's western frontier that face towards Zhao's arch-enemy, the aggressive state of Qin. Due to the actions and animosity, the Qin has shown towards Zhao, Riboku believes that 6 of the cities on the frontier need their walls improved and thickened to a much larger degree.

"Yanshan castle needs a total of 32,000 stone for its restoration. The wall should be exactly 400 meters in height. Make sure the watchtowers are 10 meters in height and placed in the key sections of the walls-"

Riboku explains the layout and schematic for his proposed improvements with precise detail. All these are matters that will determine the future of the state of Zhao and its people. The other ministers and contractors watch and nod in approval. Present within this room is Riboku's two military commanders, the impulsive and cocky Futei and the hot-headed yet beautiful Kaine.

Despite the huge importance this meeting has, the scarfed commander simply yawns and takes a seat. He takes a look at Kaine, dead serious as always and focused on listening to Riboku's explanation. Her two arms are crossed together, the sleeves covering her calloused yet supple fingers.

" How long is this meeting going to be? I'd probably be eating rocks before this whole thing ends." says a very bored Futei.

Kaine looks back with a look of irritation. She frowns upon Futei's immaturity and lack of seriousness with the current matter.

"Would you mind piping down, Futei? Riboku-sama is trying to explain his plans for our state!"

Futei picks his left ear. A bit of ear wax comes out and he flicks it away from his finger. He stares at the ceiling and the floor and then… Kaine's back. A thought then suddenly emerges from his head.

He then finds himself lost to his imagination. He imagines seeing himself getting promoted to a 5,000 man commander and then finally to a Great General. Along the way, he sees himself overwhelming his hated foe, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit and the other Qin officers with one swing of his sword. He sees himself wearing armor similar to that of Renpa (complete with a red cape and that fur like the design on the shoulders), a helmet similar to that of Rinshoujo's with his signature scarf still on his face. He would then ride a chariot across Kantan with flowers being thrown to him to celebrate his success and glory.

He then decides to glance at some of Kantan's charming women, who would then swoon upon seeing the handsome General Futei glaring at them. He then finds himself being awarded the title and the last seat of Zhao's three Great Heavens, with the Pedo King personally granting him the blessing and the title. A banquet would then follow and he would be seated beside Riboku who would then offer a toast of wine in his honor.

" A toast for Great General Futei! May he bathe Zhao with many honors and conquered territory!" said Riboku

"For Great General Futei!" said everyone including Keisha whom Futei managed to surpass.

They then proceeded to drink their respective cups. "You're one of us now, Futei! I'm very happy to say, as your former commander, congratulations!" said Riboku as he patted Futei's shoulder.

To Futei's surprise, he spots the mighty juggernaut Houken in the table across his uncharacteristically downing 3 vats of wine in a few gulps. The Bushin collapses drunk right afterward, causing a loud thud on the floor of the banquet hall.

Futei smiles. He then sees Kaine on the table adjacent towards that, motionless and quiet. He is unsure if she even bothered to toast in his name. He noticed that the seat beside her is empty.

"Hmph. No wonder she's quiet! She just probably needs the awesome Futei-sama to sit beside her!"

Futei then rises with full confidence and walks toward her. Some of the officials and nobles in the room look at him with awe. Futei then sits right beside Kaine, with utmost grace. Kaine then simply looks away from him as he sits next to her. This causes Futei to raise a brow.

"Hey, Kaine," he says pleasantly. Kaine remains quiet and idle to Futei. She doesn't even give so much of a nod to acknowledge his presence. "You know, I've been thinking about it for a while. Ever since I first met you, I was beguiled by your um… beauty. I've never seen such a charming woman on the battlefield and personally, it was an honor fighting under Riboku alongside you."

Kaine remains silent but she wavers at him 's thick left bang blocks Futei's view from getting a proper glimpse on her face. Futei notices her elegant hand is placed on her right lap, her poignant nails dazzle with a rather unusual sparkle. Futei than places his left hand on Kaine's. He squeezes it tightly and so does she in response.

"What I've been meaning to say is… Kaine, will you become my wife?" says Futei with utmost excitement.

She still does not respond. Despite clasping on Futei's hand tightly, she still refuses to say a word towards him. This disappoints, Futei, who has already done so much and yet is denied something his heart has long since yearned for. "Aw come on. You can't be treating me like this, Kaine. It's embarrassing, please." He glances towards everyone else, they seem to ignore his interactions with Kaine. Kaine remains as silent as ever.

"Kaine, please you couldn't do this to me. Do you know how long I've been waiting to say this?"

Still no response from her. This worries Futei completely, He then reaches out towards Kaine with his free hand to grasp her shoulder. At the very instant, Kaine immediately faces Futei and raises his palm all the while tightening her grip on his wrist harder and harder with every passing second. A shocked Futei then looks upon her face. To his horror, he notices that it is completely blank without even a nose to keep it all together. "K-Kaine, what h-happened to you? No this... This cannot be!" exclaims a panicking Futei.

"Fuuu….tei" moans the blank-faced Kaine. "Huh? Kaine, please...It's starting to hurt me"

Her arm begins to swell with different veins rising as her grip on Futei's wrist begins to crack his metal brace. Futei tries to free his arm away from her grip to no avail. Using his free right hand proved futile as well for Kaine squeezes his wrist with an unimaginable amount of strength. Futei could not believe what was happening.

"Kaine! Let me go right now! You cannot be doing this to a Great Heaven! I can have you executed!"

Her grip grew strong enough to the point that Futei's wrist was ultimately broken, prompting a squeal of pain from him. Just how on earth can a woman like Kaine have the strength of Renpa or perhaps even the wild Bushin Houken?

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" shouts Futei. The metal of his cracked bracer biting deep into the bones of his wrist.

" Futei… so... Weak" says Kaine in a very gloomy and pausing voice. Futei decides to slap Kaine in the face. It was only then that she finally released her grip on his broken wrist.

"K-Kaine how… could you!" says a very distraught Futei. All of sudden, Kaine's blank face begins to swirl around with different red and blue markings reminiscent of those seen in painted masks. Without a moment's notice, Kaine then proceeds to choke Futei with her two hands as the markings in her grow ever more complex.

"GAAAK! *cough *cough Kaine… stop this…" Futei starts to lose air. Kaine refuses to even hesitate. "You are so weak… A dreg like you can never make me their spouse!"

"But Kaine… I love you... I DO!" says Futei, his breath about leave him.

"Unworthy." is all she says. Futei begins showing a face of utmost despair.

"FUTEI! FUTEI! FUTEI! FUTEI! FUTEI! FUTEI!" everyone shouts in the dining hall.

"FUTEI!" says an irritated Kaine as she slaps his head. Futei then wakes up, startled. He nearly falls off the bench he was seated at. He looks around and scratches his eyes and moves his left arm a bit which to his surprise isn't painful in any way. Kaine puts an ever serious face at Futei, clearly pissed at his behavior.

"Would you mind getting a hold of yourself? Riboku-sama is about to finish the meeting. You can live an hour without horsing around, you're being disrespectful to him!"

His eyes widen upon seeing Kaine. He immediately rises from his seat and approaches her as he then clasps her face with both of his palms. Kaine makes a rather uncomfortable face as He looks closely at her with utmost curiosity. " Kaine, has your face ever been red before?" says Futei, recalling what he witnessed from his cryptic dream. "Eh? F-Futei what the hell are you doing?" replies Kaine with a rather annoyed and confused face. She brushes off his two hands and slugs him slightly in the stomach. Futei endures, being quite used to it since he "... Hey, uh, do you have any plans later after this meeting?" says Futei, scratching his head nervously.

"I do. I have to accompany Riboku-sama to meet with General Kochou in Kantan and then-"- Futei interrupts Kaine-

"Don't you have any free time for yourself? Like, time without _Riboku-sama _I mean…"

Kaine raises an eyebrow with his question. Kaine has known for Futei quite a while now ever since the Coalition war with Qin. Although she considers Futei her friend and comrade, she made sure to keep her distance away from him and his rather playful personality. Nonetheless, she is quite surprised to see him ask a question regarding her personal life so out of the blue. "_Did Keisha hit him in the head or something?" _Thought Kaine as she pondered a response towards his question.

"Have you somehow forgotten that it's my job to be Riboku-sama's bodyguard? I must be with him at all times...Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking that maybe WE… I mean, you and I could get something to eat later? I heard there's this new place that opened up nearby that has some delicious dumplings. Interested?"

"*Sighs* Maybe another time, I guess. I don't have much free time now and Riboku-sama always needs someone to watch his back." This reply disappoints Futei, eager to get his advances immediately towards Kaine. Futei crosses his arms together.

"Oh, really now? He's a Great General, Kaine! He can have dozens of other guards to watch over him! Some of them could even be strong enough to hand-wrestle the fiercest Tigers! _He's a very skilled swordsman to y' know…" _Kaine frowns deeply at this statement, her zealous dedication to the Prime Minister emerging from her bosom.

" Don't push it, Futei. I have a sworn duty to uphold with Riboku-sama! I cannot simply leave his side to put up with your stubbornness. I cannot hope to bear the loss of his life as a result of my incompetence. I owe everything, even my life!"

Some of the ministers in the room glance a few looks at them, irritated at their incessant chatter.

Futei's eyes widen at her tirade, leaving him rather speechless for a brief moment.

"K-Kaine I…"

"Enough with this. Leave the room if you wish, just don't bother me about this again."

Kaine quickly turns her back to Futei and returns to Riboku's side. Futei, disappointed gives a rather depressing look at her and then departs the room.

"Kaine, is there any problem?" asks Riboku, still focused on the map on the huge table.

"Nothing to be concerned about, sir," replied Kaine. She looks back at Futei only to see that he has already left.

"_Hmph. You moron. You don't grasp just how important Riboku-sama is..._ " says Kaine silently as she recalls her first meeting with Riboku back in Ganmon and how he saved her hometown from the barbaric Xiongnu raiders.

Meanwhile, a distraught Futei walks silently, contemplating his thoughts. He slaps his forehead.

"Ugh, I should've asked her in a more appropriate time! Dumbass!" Futei kicks a stone on the road out of his frustration.

"That dense Kaine! She's always such a stupid guardian spirit statue that gives anyone a death stare for communicating with her! But if it's with Riboku she's always like "Kyaaaaa! Riboku-sama is so amazing and strong! I'll always adore and worship him and his genius strategies!" complained Futei as he made a very poor imitation of Kaine's personality.

" Or could it be that she… has feelings for Riboku-sama?" said Futei with a worried expression.

Unbeknownst to Futei the stone he kicked flies towards an old woman selling a variety of accessories and hits her in the back.

"Oi, you damn brat! Why did you hurl that stone towards your elder!" she raises her fist in anger.

"Oh! Forgive me, granny. I kicked it out of anger and I didn't mean to hit you." replied a sincere Futei as he scratched his head.

"And just what on earth does a young man like you have to be mad about?" asked the old woman as she walked towards him.

"It's nothing… well, it's about someone I like. A woman who is quite the tomboy."

"How typical. it's the same problem all the time. You louts are always putting a tantrum over some woman and how you're unable to bed your lover. Grow up, kid." she waves her palms with dismay over Futei's problem.

"H-hey, it's not like that at all! It's just I have had feelings over that woman for a while now and she's been very stiff over any of my advances. She only thinks about protecting our boss all the time."

Futei looks down, disheartened at the problem he has to deal with. The granny simply smiles.

"If that's the problem, then the solution is rather simple." says the old lady, patting his shoulder. She then picks up a box from her catalog.

"Every young woman nowadays likes to adorn their hair with accessories. Although jewelry is rather costly, I have a much cheaper alternative for such! Now, what does this woman of your place in her hair?"

Futei thinks. He then remembers those two hair ties located at the back of her head.

"She has these two white bands holding her ponytail. She has been using them since time immemorial and honestly, she needs to give them a breather."

"Perfect! I have just the one for you need." The old woman fishes out a red silk cord that is adorned by a pink flower studded with pearl-like stones. Futei reaches for the hair tie only for the old lady to retract her arm.

" Three coins first, young man!" smiled the old lady. "Are you seriously trying to make a profit out of my suffering?!" replies Futei.

"Don't be so clouded, boy. This is an era of constant warfare and survival is rather difficult for people like me. Besides, I'm giving you a discount." smiled the old woman.

"Huhhhh… well, it does look really good on her anyway. Fine, I'll buy it Granny." says Futei as he hands her three coins."

"May fortune grace you, young man! I hope that you can win your girl over!" says the old woman as she waves goodbye. "Wait, granny. This is the first time I've seen you here you before, are you a traveler?" asks Futei.

"I've been traveling all over the lands with my husband throughout my life, young man. I was originally from the state of Han."

"Well, take care and thank you very much, Granny uh...What's your name again?"

"It's Yui Lao. And stop calling me granny! I'm not even a mother!" shrieks Yui Lao

" See ya!" replies Futei as he leaves.

"... Whoever the woman is, that young man is not going to be her "match". Oh well."

With a concerned look, Granny Yui Lao gathers all her belongings and then hops on a merchant cart and departs Kantan.


	2. The Wind Cries Kaine

He is feared throughout the lands, a figure of immense prestige who has surpassed and annihilated different Great Generals of renown such Ouki and Gekishin. Fierce and merciless on the battlefield, Riboku wears a different face outside of it. He finds himself tinkering with a block of wood, scraping at it with his knife and chiseling its sides with his knife.

"Now, how does a swan look like again? Maybe, the beak should be a little bit more to the right curving down wards to the left?

Riboku pondered as to how he should finish his wood sculpture. Meanwhile, Kaine stands at the back of the room, watching guard. She stares out the window, passing the time as she witness the motion of the world around her. The heavenly spheres spin constantly like the wheels of a chariot and the lights of Kantan glow like shining jewels.

Kaine spies the many different people of the city, the adults and their young holding hands like vines adjoining many trees. The children are trees and the adults are their roots always clinging to them and granting them nourishment.

The people Kantan are a happy people full of many happy familys each of them alike without a difference to be seen. The same could be said of Kaine's home, the northern province of Ganmon. The families there are alike as well, each of them unhappy in every single way. Kaine wondered how her life could've been had barbarians like the Xiongnu never existed. Her parents would have been able to raise her, perhaps she would have had a younger brother or sister. She would plant rice in the fields, play with her sibling or hunt some game with her archer friend Zhao. Kaine's irises shrunk like a closing door, her eyes begin getting moist as she recalled the experiences she felt.

But, without the Xiongnu, she would have never met Riboku. A man she owed everything for. Had it not been for his excellent stratgeies and wise decisions, Kaine and her home would've been damned a thousand times over. Kaine doesn't realize it but maybe, the Xiongnu could've been a blessing in disguise albeit a very brutal one.

She yawns silently and then turns around to look at Riboku. He sits there, cheerfully carving his wooden swan like a kid discovering how to start a fire. She smiles, seeing her lord's softer side.

"Riboku-sama, it's getting rather late. Is there anything else you need from?" says Kaine

"Ah, Kaine! You're still there… No, there's nothing else I require of you. Just one more thing though, I overheard you and Futei arguing over something a while ago. Is there a problem?"

Kaine looks down at the floor, with a short gaze of anger blazing across her expression. Recalling Futei's unusual attitude for a brief moment as she paused her response.

"It's no cause of any concern, Riboku-sama. Futei was just being impatient with the meeting earlier."

"Is that so? Well then, guys of his sort have such tendencies. However, I noticed that in certain times, he has shown some fondness for you. Are you all alright with that?"

Kaine blushes slightly and rolls her eyes, remembering Futei's many flirts towards her.

"Haha, ummm… He was just joking around Riboku-sama. Although he's quite bothersome , there's nothing wrong with it." Kaine smiles awkwardly.

"… You may go. Be sure to meet me in the barracks around sunrise. We will head towards Yanshan city tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" Kaine salutes Riboku as she quietly leaves the room.

"Rather interesting development we have here. It seems that Futei has cracked on his first advance towards her. Hahahaha, young love, eh?"

Kaine walks home silently as the cool, evening air brushes upon her lustrous white skin. She inhales and exhales the calm air, soothening the stress of her daily duties as the Prime Minister's body guard. The wind blows with utmost serenity, brushing through the bangs of her face, they strands flowing like a gentle touch. She headed towards her house in the upper district of Kantan (given to her for her service to Riboku). She finds it quite comfortable and reliving that she was placed in the more premiere district of the city since being Riboku's bodyguard makes her a perfect target for his political enemies and assassins from other states.

After some seven minutes of walking, Kaine reaches her house in the upper district. It's appearance is rather one that befits someone of a higher status, but Kaine couldn't care less. It's door even has a lock that only she has the key to open with. She enters her house and places her twin swords inside a closet. She then picks up two wooden buckets and heads outside to the nearest well. The water in this well is as fresh and as clear as the sky. The luminous moon shines down upon its vivid surface almost as if it was a flowing river.

Kaine then withdraws her white robe's sleeves, revealing some muscular yet feminine arms as she picks up the bucket to draw water from the well. Are you astounded by this minor detail? She is a warrior after all, how do you expect her to wield two blades without them?!

Upon filling the first bucket with water, a group of rather unusual looking men close their distance to her. Upon seeing them, Kaine is quite surprised with their appearance and almost believed them to be dangerous. This group of around sixteen men are entirely bald with a darker complexion of skin, dressed in an orange robes with a green sash wraped around their shoulders. Most of them hold medium sized metallic bowls and all of them are barefooted. Kaine is apalled by their appearances, having never seen this group people in Kantan or anywhere else before. Among their number, an aged man approaches Kaine while holding a long wooden stick.

"Good evening, young man. We are monks of the noble eightfold path and we have grown weary of our journey. We are new to this city and would like to know where we could find an inn to rest in." said the elderly monk.

An expression of embarrassment fell across Kaine's face as yet another person has misgendered her as a man. Kaine was quick to respond.

"Um… I beg your pardon but I'm a woman, sir." said Kaine akwardly.

All of a sudden, the rather sleepy elderly man spread his eyes wide open, his mouth dropping in utter shock and in a matter of immeadiate urgency immediately pulled out an orange fan and covered his face with it. The rest of the monks followed suite.

Already creeped out by these bald fellows, Kaine nearly drops her bucket out of surprise from their sudden action. The monks then move backwards for no apparent reason.

"Do these bald men seriously find me repulsive?! How rude!" thought Kaine.

"MITHRAS!" shouts the old monk in a very urgent tone.

The monks then move aside to reveal a figure in strange and cryptic clothing filled with patterns and color schemes not seen anywhere across China. The mysterious figure dons a scarf that covers their neck and head alongside a rather terrifying metallic mask with red and blue markings. On the left side of their waist is attached a seathed sword with a golden hilt. The figure has armbands wrapped around their arms. The person approaches Kaine with a normal pace

Kaine's expression then changes from one of embarrasment to danger. She then drops the bucket of water as she enters a fighting stance, ready to defend herself against the suspiscious looking figure. The figure then halts right in front of her, in a dangerous range that can see Kaine slashed by that sword. Kaine moves back slightly, trying to seek an opportunity to flee. The figure then does that same salute which most soldiers in China do to greet their commanders.

"Good evening, miss. I am Mithras, the guardian of these monks. I kindly ask you to forgive their rudeness, their creed does not allow them to see or speak with women." The figure, apparently a man, says these words with a rather watery but foreign accent that Kaine has never heard of.

"Uh… Alright I guess…" says Kaine still nervously on guard over the scary masked man.

"I would ask of you to calm down. We have no intention of harming a hair on you. I come in peace." Assures Mithras as he places down both if his arms.

Kaine slowly reverts from a defendive stance to a normal appearance but she keeps her gaze locked towards Mithras, wary of any movements he would try to make against her.

"Just who on earth are you people?" says Kaine with a look of concern. Mithras ignores her question. "As what the elder asked earlier, would you know of any inn that we can rest in?" inquired Mithras.

"Y-yes. There's one down the road towards the left called Fisher's rest. It's quite big, you can't miss it. " says Kaine.

"Thank you, miss. Now here, an apology for any trouble we caused you." Mithras takes out a gold coin from his pocket and hands it to her. He and the rest of the monks then depart, each of them covering their gazes with those orange fans.

Kaine looks at them as they walk in unison like a group of baby ducklings following their mother. Although reassured that they are a friendly folk, Kaine is still quite bothered as to who these people are. The noble eightfold path? Priests that travel without any footwear and cover their faces at the sight of women? Kaine only has more questions as to what exactly they plan to do Kantan. But what worries her most is the masked warrior called "Mithras". His name alone is a strange enigma to her and the aura he gives is undoubtly a threatening one. As group disappears into the distance, Kaine resumes her fetching of water as she picks up the bucket that fell on the stone floor.

While preparing her dinner of delicious vegetable noodle soup as the fresh water boils the herbs and tender noodles into a fragrant scent, Kaine spots a red silk hair tie with a pink flower adorning it located at the top of her wooden chest. She picks it up and inspects it closely. The stones studded around the flower grace her eye like poignant tear drops and the red colored cord is said to be a bringer of good fortune.

Although the white looped hair tie is a memento of her long dead mother, she has grown quite tired of using it. Anyways, it wouldn't hurt to try something new now, wouldn't it?

"Just where did I get this thing from? I've never seen this here before…" she said

Kaine eagerly removes her old hair tie, unraveling her long suspended pony tail. She then ties her hair back together into long ponytail. She then heads towards her large oval mirror on the side of her kitchen and looks at herself. Satisfaction and elegance graces her sight, sensing the great boon that the red tie could do to her self image. Kaine begins then begins to blush at how feminine she now looks.

" I wonder what Riboku-sama or the rest might think of me…" her reaction then changes to one of slight discomfort.

" I wonder what that Futei will begin thinking of me?" she slumps down a bit and shivers slightly at the thought of how much his flirts towards her will begin to increase.

After her dinner, Kaine blows out the life of her candle and rests on her bed, her chest partially exposed from her robe to the moonlight seeping through the small holes of the window. She rests her supple left hand on her forehead as she begins to drift into sleep.

_Such a tedious day this was… Something I'm quite used to but to end such a way. Bald vagabonds and masked men. A rejection of the past and an unfamiliar future, just what will our delightful Kaine encounter in the succeeding passage of time?_


	3. Mannish Girl, Mannish Boy

**I would personally like to thank the user, mpowers45, for being the first person ever to favorite a story of mine. It was more than enough motivation for me to push through with this third chapter. Mpowers45, if you happen to view this message I would like to ask a small favor from you. Could you please write a review for this story and share it to others in the Kingdom community? I would greatly appreciate any critique for my writing. I seek to publish dozens of fictional novels someday and I would like to further excel my style and craft. Once more, thank you, so much for adding my story to your favorites list!**

**On to the next matter, this chapter is my longest one so far and I have pooled in significant time for my studies just to see the completion of this current story arc. Expect to see even more interesting developments for our tomboy Kaine in the upcoming chapters. Just for clarifications sake, this is an original side story unaffected and separated from any of the events that are currently taking place in the manga.**

**-Sincerely, H.H.**

* * *

The Royal Capital of Kantan, around 6:30 am

As the early dawn approached, a rooster croaks in the distance as the sun slowly approached the light blue sky. The early-bird merchants began to drag their carts around and about across the city and out, hoping to gain an advantage against their competitors. It was also around this same time that different wives prepared the meals of their families, eager to grant them their nutrition in a variety of tasteful flavours.

From a window, the swordsman called Mithras spied the nearby canteens roasting their meats and adding the aroma to their noodle soups with the exquisite five spice powder. Rising from his bed, the man gets dressed and heads downstairs ready to get a bite or slurp from these local cuisines. Meanwhile in another street, our Kaine still rests. Deeply absorbed in her slumber, she was unable to hear the rooster's call and continues to squirm unusually in her sleep. Could she have forgotten what her master had told before leaving his office? No, something seems to bother her as her eyelids begin to contract alongside her frowning eyebrows. Her breath starts to increase slowly in a pace akin to when walking. Sweat begins to dampen her hair and drop across her skin as she begins to stir even further.

Kaine rides her trusty steed into the barracks where Prime Minister Riboku awaits. Many soldiers are up and about; some clean their weapons, feed their horses or chat with their fellas about petty bets and the tastiest boozes. The matters of men are of little importance to Kaine, her duties to her lord and master above all else.

"Perhaps I should learn of what the men speak about…" wondered Kaine as she began giving these topics some consideration of her time. Maybe if she could bring some of these up amongst the men of her unit would solidify her relationship as their commander. As she neared Riboku's head quarters, Kaine noticed that every soldier began giving her strange looks. Some would peak or whisper when she passed by them but others would begin acting rather odd. Some would fix their hair, stand firm and tall or even make "that" whistle as she passed by them. Some of the younger men went as far as to ask her who she was, their faces slowly getting red forgetting to even salute her.

These subtle hints grew ever more obvious as she neared Riboku. The men of her own unit even began dropping to their feet and bowing down to her. Some would chant and even began removing and throwing their helmets upwards. At the entrance of the meeting tent where she would meet her master, Kaine would meet Futei once more.

Upon crossing eyes with Kaine, Futei stood as still as an erected statue.

Having had enough of this nonsense, Kaine flew into a fury. Enraged at the demeanor and miscounduct of the soldiers towards her, Kaine drew both her swords.

"You bastards! How dare you act with such behavior towards Riboku-sama's bodyguard and 3,000 man commander! Do you want me to castrate all of you?!" shouted Kaine as she began pointing her swords towards them.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH! KAINE-SAMA GOT MAD AT USSSSSS!" shouted all of the soldiers surrounding her.

"Futei… Just why the hell do you keep on staring at me like that?" said Kaine as she gave Futei a death stare.

Futei says nothing. He instead pulls down his face scarf, his mouth some what speechless. His eyeballs then turn pitch white as his right nostril bursts with blood as he swoons at Kaine to the extreme. He collapses to the ground to everyone's surprise. Kaine then gets off her horse and hastily enters the meeting tent.

"Riboku-sama, your soldiers have lost all manners and conduct towards a commanding officer! Are you not going to-"

To her dismay, the generals and their commanding officers couldn't help but give her the same attractive looks. Even the emotionless and focused Keisha seems to be aligning his armor and adjusting his sleeves. His black hair, normally tied into two separate buns is flowing neatly straight,trying to appear handsome rather than be practical. Although he silently looks disciplined and mature as always, he is desperately trying (and failing) to not glance at Kaine. The girl could not believe herself at what they were all doing. Riboku, whose back is faced towards the entrance then turns around while sipping a cup of water.

"Riboku-sama! J-just what on earth is happening here?" Kaine asks nervously.

Upon sight of her, Riboku then spits out all the water in his mouth, his eyes growing ever wider. His mouth then drops with incredible shock. Kaine then begins to move backwards towards the entrance, ready to hit the road. However, she stops her pace a the thought of what her actions may appear to Riboku. At an instant, Riboku rises up and walks towards her gracefully with his eyes closed. He then clasps her hand as he kneels infront of her. Kaine begins shaking, as she remains speechless towards her superior's unbelievable gesture.

"Ri-Riboku-sama… W-what are you doing?" asks Kaine.

"My lady, what are you doing all the way out here in the battlefield?" asks Riboku.

Kaine's pupils began shrinking as those sweet words began entering those two ears. She could not believe at everyhting that was happening. She frees her palm from Riboku's hand.

"E-e-e-eh… Riboku-sama, but I-I'm your sworn bodyguard and protector! W-what are you saying?"

"Nonsense! A Princess shouldn't trouble herself protecting her vassals in the battlefield. You must return to the Royal Estate at once! Your life would be in great danger if you remain in the frontlines with your troops! This Riboku wouldn't forgive himself if you fell into the hands of our enemies!" replied Riboku with most seriousness and concern as he saluted her with both arms.

"No… Me, a princess? Is this some sort of practical joke, Riboku-sama?" replied Kaine

"I assure you your highness, I, Prime Minister Riboku do not jest with you in anyway!"

She then sees her reflection in a mirror in the corner. She wears the spohisticated red robes and crown of royalty, tailored to suit every inch of her distinguished figure. Her lips bare a ruby-red lipstick and expensive make-up the she couldn't even afford with her salary as Riboku's bodyguard. Lastly, the red hair tie that she found hangs on her ponytail elegantly compeleting her appearance as a Princess. Refusing to comprehend her reality, Kaine runs out of the tent and hops onto her horse as she leaves the barracks with incredible haste.

She begins to question everyhting. The meaning of her life, to her meeting with Riboku and her reserved concern for Karyo Ten. An existenstential crisis plagues her thoughts as the landscape begins to distort all over, gradually degrading as she increases the steed's pace. Everything begins to vanish as the sun itself has its radiance plucked out.

"What the hell is happening!?" Kaine screams.

Kaine then notices something wrong happening with her horse. It's neck begins growing bumps and starts squirming rapidly.

"Chi! Are you alright? Just hang in there a little longer, I promise you this will end soon!" says Kaine as she speaks to her horse, hoping to ease its burden.

This resolves no problem. Suddenly the horse's body gets punctured from the inside as pointy legs begin popping out of the horse's body. These long and thin, red legs number eight and they manage to match the horse's pace. Eventually the horse stops its movement entirely as the legs that pop out of it grow rapidly in height with Kaine falling of her mount. To her horror, the horse morphs itself into a humongous red spider with strange, blue marking on its back. At the sight of this terrifying creature looming over her, Kaine draws her twin swords from their scabbards, ready to protect herself from it.

The huge spider begins spewing red threat from it's ugly ass and then scatters it all over the place. In but a mere moment, the entire area is covered with red thread like vines, each of them as sticky as slobber. Kaine manages to avoid the sticky thread from covering her entirely, cutting down the ones that she is unable to dodge. The spider is instantaneous with its movement and catches Kaine off guard from behind by using its dextrous string to restrain her movement. She struggles for breath as the spider wraps her into a cocoon to prevent any attempt for escape. She slowly loses air as the thread gets thicker and thicker, covering every gaping hole it can find.

"No… this cannot be hap..pen…ing" says Kaine, on the verge of losing her consciousness.

Within an earshot, something shoots through the air at incredible speed. It hits the spider who then squirms with pain as it shrieks painfully. The Spider then releases its hold on the cocoon as it falls on the ground.

"Riboku-sama, please… save me." says a suffocating Kaine. She peaks through a small hole in the cocoon, spying a warrior ferociously fending off the monster. The spider then shrieks a final time as a sword plunges straight for its belly. The warrior deals its death blow by hacking the spider's stomach, revealing intestines and organs made out of red silk dripping out blue blood.

Kaine hears footsteps moving towards her. The warrior adjusts the cocoon to a certain position, unaware where her face actually is. He then cuts the cocoon open gently, trying not to harm her with his blade. The warrior opens the tear widely, fully revealing himself to Kaine, who is unable to get a clear image of his face due to intense sunlight shining upon her splendid face. The man extends his arm to reach her, she grabs and is exits the cocoon…

Only to find herself wide awake on her bed alone and sweating profusely. Her right arm is extended as if being pulled by someone. She peaks outside and to her surprise, it is already day time, around 8 o'clock. Kaine panics, releasing that she has overslept and is very late for her work. She scrambles of the bed, eagerly removing her night gown and wearing any one of her robes. She gets her swords out and places on her boots with much haste. Kaine dashes out on the street and heads out for the barracks where her master awaits.

Along the way, Kaine meets Futei mounted on his horse. He looks up to see a rather plain expression on his face despite the argument they had yesterday.

"Kaine! Where have you-" for a moment Futei pauses his speech.

"You wore a different hair tie?" asks Futei innocently. Recalling the events of her dream, Kaine is suddenly struck with a sense of déjà vu. She sweats slightly, nervously pondering a proper response to Futei.

"I-is there anything wrong with it, Futei?" replies Kaine who is surprisingly unable to retain her usual stoic demeanor.

"It looks really wonderful… on you. I never thought you could look like that…" says Futei as he scratches his head shyly. Kaine's eyes squinted slightly.

"I didn't think you ever cared about such small details. And what do you mean by "that"? Asks Kaine.

"Oh, uh, it's just that I always see you the same way all the time…. You know ever since we first met. You've always had those white bands on you and… honestly they didn't age well at all!" says Futei playfully. Kaine raises an eyebrow at his response.

"Let's go, Kaine. Riboku-sama is waiting for us at the barracks." Says Futei.

Kaine grabs his arm and climbs up the horse, sitting right behind him. To Futei's surprise, Kaine firmly grabs his abdomen, holding to him tightly as the steed galloped forward.

Although this is a given when riding in tandem, Futei found himself surprised to see her even slightly intimate towards him. Like a child pissing his pants in shock, Futei blushed with a fierce intensity. Beneath his veiled scarf, a smile spreads widely across his face.

Unbeknownst to Kaine, Futei had secretly entered her home by picking the lock of her door. For reasons of immaturity, Futei could not for the life of him, simply give Kaine the red hair tie directly. He feared what she might think of his advances towards her and so with the aid of Riboku's intellect, he developed this absurd plan of subtly pushing her buttons.

(It's not known if Futei actually consulted Riboku's strategical genius for the development of this strange plan. Various sources, however, state that Futei may have lacked the wits to even bother asking him.)

It was then his thoughts recalled yesterday's brief quarrel. Seeking to ease the tension between them and prevent any further ire, Futei decides to apologize.

"Kaine…" says Futei. Kaine looks forward upon hearing her name from him.

"What is, Futei?" replies Kaine, a bit of stress still present in her tone.

"Could you forgive me for what I did the other day?" asks Futei sincerely

"Yeah, just why exactly did you do **THAT** to me? Inquires Kaine.

"You see I was worried about… You believe me with this but I saw something happen to you in a dream."

"And what does that have to do with my face getting red?" asked Kaine as her grip on his abdomen tensed.

"Well, you see, in that dream of mine _you didn't have any face."_ Said Futei.

"Go on…" said Kaine, listening curiously.

"It was as blank as an empty slate and then your face… began to bleed like it were slashed with a knife."

Kaine's face frowns, an expression of disappointment on her face. A sense of doubt lingers around her.

"Hmph. It sounds like you making up some convenient excuses to me" replies Kaine.

"Geez, Kaine. You don't have to be so harsh all the time y'know. _Maybe people would like you more if you did." _ Futei said that last statement in his breath, however Kaine's sharpness spotted the gist of it.

"Excuse me! Just what the hell did you say about me?" exclaimed Kaine, about to burst like a roaring volcano. Futei turns around slowly, hoping to get a glimpse of a very frustrated Kaine.

"This is exactly what I'm taking about! I just give you a piece of my mind and you snap back at me like a deadly viper! Can't you be nicer to me for once?"

The horse senses the tension the two have with each other and unknowingly increased its pace as if being pursued by predators.

"How do you expect me to be **_nice_** to you if piss me off every damn time like a pestering kid?" shot back Kaine. This nearly pushes Futei to the edge and he turns his face back slightly to meet hers.

"Kid? You freakin' tombo-" "FUTEI! LOOK OUT!" Kaine shouts at him as she interrupts his speech.

"HOLY SHIIIIIT!" shouts Futei.

Distracted by Kaine, Futei didn't notice the merchant wagon coming right out a corner. Although it was in a much slower pace than Futei's horse, it still posed as a dangerous obstacle for it. The wagon was bulky, filled with a variety of produce and goods from different places. Futei was quick to react to the wagon's appearance but was unable to prevent his horse from colliding with it. In an instant, the horse painfully rams the wagon and collapses right in front of it. However the velocity of the horse's collision leads to both Kaine and Futei, dramatically flying in the air.

For a brief instant the two fly in the air in slow motion, alongside the packages that flew from the wagon upon the horse's collision. A few seconds earlier, the masked Mithras happens to coincidentally be walking by while carrying a few supplies that the monks require. He hears the wagon's merchant shouting desperately at someone to slow down. And then, it all happens in but a heartbeat.

Mithras reacts quickly upon the collision, and sprints to catch either one of them from hitting the stone pavement. Futei, being the driver of the horse sped past Mithras' reach like a speeding bullet and crashed his forehead on the pavement. Unfortunately for him, one of the boxes that flew from the cart contained arrowheads and followed his descent to the ground, some of them pierced a portion of his back as his forehead bled slowly. With a leap from the ground, Mithras managed to catch Kaine with both arms before she collided into a nearby wall. During that brief moment, the Foreigner held the woman firmly as if he embraced her. Kaine's eyes were tightly sealed, unaware of who actually caught her.

To Mithras, she cutely resembled a newborn lion cub squirming for its mother's warmth; unready to face the new experiences life has to offer. Although this is the second time, has met her, Mithras couldn't help but notice the beautiful lotus flower perched on her red hair tie. He stares at her for a bit and takes the opportunity to soothingly stroke her smooth black hair. Kaine calms down and then decides to open her eyes, curiosity calling her to find out who caught her. Her facial expression changes to one of shock and embarrassment upon learning of who her saviour is.

"Woman, you are surprisingly light for someone of your stature." Mithras says plainly.

Kaine blushes slightly at that statement. She then remembers Futei.

"Thank you… But would you let me go now please?" asks Kaine

"Alright then." Says Mithras. He then proceeds to drop Kaine to ground as if his arms went limp. A group of onlookers, disturbed by the commotion see the event from a distance and they gasp at the sight of a bloodied Futei.

Kaine's eyes widened at the sight of her friend slowly bleeding to death. Futei lays still and unconscious, his forehead having crashed at the pavement. The arrows heads pierced in his back don't help him either. Kaine rushes to Futei's side, her eyes tearing up at the sight of him. Kaine has little medical knowledge and has no idea how he should help apart from pulling out the arrows and covering the wounds with torn straps of her robe.

"**SOMEONE**! Please, please help my friend! " She cries out desperately. The people around them somehow at a loss as to what to do, some take a closer look at him and shrug their shoulders.

Mithras approaches a weeping Kaine and taps her gently on the shoulder.

"Is there a place where we can seek medical attention around here?"

" (Sniff) Y-yes… It's in a-a castle but its quite f-from h-here." Replies Kaine as tears slowly stream down her cheek.

" Let's hurry. I shall assist you by carrying him to that place." Says Mithras who then proceeds to carry Futei with ease. Kaine wipes her tears and stands up shivering.

"Wait a moment!" says the merchant of the wagon.

"And just how do you plan to compensate me for the destruction of my goods?" says the stout merchant arrogantly.

"Excuse me, but can we settle this matter at another time? This man is at the verge of death." Says Mithras calmly

"Like hell I'll wait for you! It was because of his stupidity that I-" the merchants words are cut off by a fist suddenly colliding at his face. Kaine socks the man strong enough to send him tumbling to the floor.

"Fuck off, fatty!" shouts Kaine angrily. Although his mask conceals his expression, Mithras smiles with admiration at Kaine's boldness and audacity. Never has he met a woman with such eagerness as her. Kaine's Amazonian beauty pulls Mithras' strings; beneath the concealment of his mask, he smiles mischievously.

"Stranger, let's go!" says Kaine as she runs to a different direction. Mithras follows suite while carrying an unconscious Futei.

_17 minutes later at an unnamed castle…_

The Castle's doctors and healers operate on Futei; they stitch the holes in his back and place herbal medicine on his forehead.

Meanwhile Kaine and Mithras wait outside as they wait the results the doctors have for them. Kaine is seated on the floor outside of where the doctors heal Futei, still weeping and very worried about her friend. Her head lies in between her crossed arms, as she continues to pour a waterfall of tears. Mithras, with a general concern for her well-being, kneels down on one foot and places a hand on her back.

"Your friend will be alright. The impact on his forehead wasn't fatal but he will be out for a few days depending on how well those healers handle him. His memory may be hazy as well once he regains his consciousness."

Kaine's arms both shoot out and grab his vest to pull him closer to her face.

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH HIM?**!" Shouts Kaine, both anger and worry weighing down her spirit at the same time.

"I tried to catch your friend first but he flew away from my reach too quickly. It was a miracle I even managed to catch you from hitting a stone wall."

Kaine's head sinks down while still grabbing Mithras as she kneels right in front of him. Mithras simply rubs her head gently, hoping to ease her worry.

"It's all my fault… I shouldn't have argued with him! W-why do I have to so… such a… RUUUUAHHHH!" shouts Kaine as she vents out her anger.

Kaine then releases her grip on him, releasing that he has no fault in any of this.

He then stands up and prepares to leave.

"I must take my leave, lady. My benefactors await my return. Hopefully they aren't too frustrated with my punctuality."

"Wait!" says Kaine as she rises up while wiping away her sorrowful tears.

" Is there anyway I can thank you for saving me?" asks Kaine

It was then that Mithras' mind flew over to a certain thought, his bodily hormones replacing any of his proper reasoning for a brief moment. However, his benefactors would not condone such an idea. He disregards the thought and responds charitably.

"No thank you. I believe I don't have to trouble you for trying to repay my kindness. You still haven't given me your name though."

"M-my name is Kaine. I'm a soldier for the state of Zhao. I d-don't seem to recall yours either, stranger." Kaine does the typical greeting salute.

" Like I said last night. I am Mithras, and I'm the guardian of my benefactors. We travel the lands in a mission to spread the wisdom of the_ Buddha_."

"_He's just like me… I'd wish to know what debt he owes those bald vagabonds though. Also, just who is this "Buddha" that he speaks of? Such strange names he speaks of..." _Said Kaine in her thoughts wondering what story he ought to tell her.

"I'll be seeing you around Kaine. Hopefully you friend has recovered by then." Said Mithras as he departed.

"If there's anything you need, please, don't hesitate to ask me!" said Kaine

" I appreciate it." Said Mithras as he waved her goodbye.

* * *

_Our story shall conclude here for now. Kaine, placing the blame of the accident upon herself will realise that she is in dire need of change. Slowly, our girl will become a woman and may find herself distracted in other matters apart from her duties as guardian of the Prime Minister. Soon, her demeanour will change and Kaine will realise that there is more to life than constantly swinging a blade at her enemies' necks. Although delayed in any form courtship, the threads of fate have begun to lay out their hefty plans for our dear Kaine._


End file.
